The Eyes are the Window to the Soul
by caramelmonster2020
Summary: Finally genin, Sakura and Team 7 has been formed and everything seems to be going nicely, but when a past Sakura can't remember comes back to haunt her, her life turns upside down and memories locked away within her have been set free. And the secret she keeps! It will surprise everyone. Even Sasuke...and probably make him hate her...Oh well we'll see! I ship SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

_'...' _This means they're thinking or a flashback or dreaming**  
**

"..." and speaking.

**And most of the expressions and face planting should be anime-style!**

Just in case you didn't know.

**Chapter**** 1**

**Start: Unlocked Memory and Unlucky Number 7?**

_Blood splattered the walls and weapons were scattered everywhere. Bodies were splayed on the floor in heaps and there were puddles of blood. I looked up at a blood-red moon._

_'What the hell is going on?' I wondered. I ran down the streets of the village, taking any life that I sensed or could see._

_'What the hell am I doing?' I screamed in my mind. I was in a haze. I didn't know what I was doing. I just kept killing and killing people everywhere I went._

_'NO!' I thought to myself as I tried to stop my movements but I was still taking people's lives. I killed families, even their kids, their babies. All in a single slash of a kunai._

_I looked down at my hands, covered in blood. They shook as I stared at them, horrified at what I had done._

_'What _have_ I done?' I questioned myself. 'Why would _I _of all people kill so many innocent villagers?' Then I sensed two other life forces up ahead. My body automatically moved forward as I tried to resist. I couldn't kill more innocent people. I just couldn't._

_I reluctantly dashed down the street, towards the sources of life, holding a sword at the ready. Why couldn't I just stop?_

_I silently entered the large old-fashioned house. The lights were off and the only light was the red moonlight streaming through the windows and paper doors. Following the life source, I walked into an empty room. The old-fashioned sliding doors were wide open and the red moon's light shone down on a husband and wife._

_Stealthily and silently, I walked around them in the shadows, tightly holding the sword in my small hands. I tried my best to stop and scream at them to run, but instead of a warning, a psychotic laugh came out of my mouth._

_The husband and wife looked in my direction, the husband's face hard while the wife's was scared. The husband narrowed his eyes at me although I was concealed in the shadows._

_"Who are you? Did _you_ kill everyone?" He said it like he either couldn't believe that_ I_ killed everyone or that they were all dead._

_I tried to tell him that I didn't mean to but instead came a maniacal chuckle. And it came from _me.

_At an unbelieveable speed, I was behind them, sword raised to slice their heads off. The wife was silently crying and the husband's face stayed impassive, but neither of them made a move._

_"I guess this is the end, right?" The wife asked the husband. He closed his eyes and nodded once._

_"I guess it is." I brought down the sword and-_

* * *

**Sakura's POV.**

I gasped and sat upright in bed. I woke to the sound of my mom yelling from down stairs.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR GRADUATION DAY! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" I blinked and looked at my dresser. There sat my gennin forehead protector.

Holy shit, I'm gennin now. I quickly got up and dressed into my clothes and put my head protector over my head. I looked at the mirror, and tried to smile but I couldn't. I just kept thinking about that awful dream.

_'What was that, anyway?' _I thought.

_'Like hell, I'd know.' _Inner me said.

_'What a terrible dream.' _I thought.

_'More like a nightmare...' _Inner snorted.

I jumped when my mom burst into my room yelling."SAKURA, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOl-Oh! You're awake." I just looked at her with an exasperated look and sweat dropped.

She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Well...hurry up. You don't want to be late for your first day as gennin." She walked out of my room awkwardly and closed the door.

I sighed._ 'I'll just think about this on the way.'_

_'You go do that.' _Inner nodded._'I'll think about this for you. I'm curious about that dream too.'_

I nodded and ran down stairs and waved bye to my mom."Later Mom! I'm going now!" I yelled before I ran out of the apartment.

I started walking and got lost in thought. I kept thinking about that dream I had._'Why would I dream about killing people?'_

I was so deep into thought that I didn't notice Ino walking beside me, who was trying to get my attention. I looked up at her in surprise._ 'Where did she come from?'_

"Oh hey Ino-pig. I didn't notice you were there." I said. Suddenly, her mouth dropped and her eyes were wide open in anger. She started yelling at me.

"WHAT? WHY YOU-" She was interrupted when she walked right into a pole. It was silent for a moment. My eyes widened in surprise and Ino just stood there, pole still in her face. My eye twitched. One. Two. Three. I burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA! OH MY-HAHAHA! Ino-pig! HA! Y-YOU! HAHAHA!" I gripped my stomach in laughter. She fell to the floor, her face frozen in mid-rage. She got up quickly and blushed profusely.

"W-what are you l-laughing at?" She asked me.

"At you of course!" I chuckled, wiping the tears that had built up at the corners of my eyes.

Her face turned red from anger and she stalked off towards the academy. I followed her but she was to busy seething quietly to notice.

_'HA! TAKE THAT INO-PIG! CHA!' _Inner celebrated happily._'HAHAHA! Shows her! DID YOU SEE HER FACE! HAHAHAHA!'_

_'I know right! Ha! That was a nice distraction to keep my mind off things. But I still don't know what to do about that dream.' _I said to Inner, my face turning worried.

_'You mean nightmare.' _She corrected.

_'Whatever! What do I do? Should I be concerned? What if it's really important-' _My thoughts to Inner were interrupted by a loud voice.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" I realized I had walked into the class and I was standing at the door. I looked up to find Naruto waving his hand back and forth. He was sitting a seat away next to Sasuke. My day brightened a little as I saw his handsome face. I was talking about Sasuke by the way. I put on a small smile.

"What is it, Naruto?" _'You graduated?'_ Was what I really wanted to ask him but I silenced that thought as he ran down the steps to me.

"Want to sit next to me?" He asked. I looked down at him 'cause, well, he's shorter than me. Suddenly, an image flashed through my mind and I saw a little boy being shunned and separated from the other kids. My eyes widened as I realized the boy was Naruto and the other kids were our classmates when we were younger.

"Sakura-chan? You ok? Sakura-chan? SA-KU-RA-CHAAN!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Naruto yelling at me. My eyes softened at him and I noticed that everyone in the classroom was staring at me and Naruto.

I blinked."Huh? Sorry, you said something?"

Naruto looked at me with a curious expression."I asked you if you want to sit next to me? But then you spaced out for a bit. You don't seem like yourself today. Are you ok?"

I blinked twice. My face was impassive for a second and I remembered seeing the pools of blood.

"I'm fine." I smiled at Naruto. Kinda messed up saying that after you've dreamt about a massacre. Luckily, it was enough to get Naruto off the topic. Naruto just narrowed his eyes at me then grinned like he hadn't heard a thing.

Then I remembered what he had asked me."And to answer your first question, sure. I'll sit next to you." I gave a small smile and Naruto's grin widened to the point his eyes closed. I looked up to see everyone in the class had shocked expressions on their faces.

He lead me to his seat and I sat in the empty seat next to him. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but then I felt a murderous aura emitting right in front of me. I opened my eyes and they met light blue ones. Ino was right in front of me, glaring. I could see a crowd of girls gathering in front of my seat. I blinked in surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"Um...what are you doing?" I asked Ino. She only moved her face closer to mine and I moved my head back.

"No. The question is, what are _you_ doing?" She pointed at me. All of the girls that had gathered in front of me had menacing looks in their eyes and I sweat dropped.

"I'm sitting next to Naruto. Why?" I nervously smiled. I glanced at Naruto, who sat on my right and he was having an argument with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji.

"Arf!" Oh. And Akamaru. They were arguing about how Naruto graduated, but I could tell Shikamaru was teasing him.

I looked back at Ino. She was grinding her teeth together and she looked pretty pissed.

"WHY? IT'S BECAUSE YOUR SITTING NEXT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!" She screeched. I sweat dropped again and glanced at Naruto again. Now he was hiding behind his seat. I looked to my left and saw Sasuke, his eyes closed and hands folded like he was thinking. I blinked in surprise.

_'I didn't notice him there.'_ I thought. I looked back at Ino again, this time a surprised expression on my face.

"I guess I am. I didn't notice him there." I said nonchalantly. All of the girls in front of me froze in shock and face planted the floor. Even Sasuke turned to look at me, but quickly went back to his thinking pose. They quickly got up and this time their eyes bulged out and their eyebrows were furrowed in rage. They all got up in my face and started yelling at me.

"NANIIII!?"

"HOW COULD NOT NOTICE MY DEAR SASUKE-KUN!?"

"HE'S NOT YOURS!"

"YEAH! HE'S MINE!"

"NO, HE'S MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!" All the girls who had gathered in front of me turned on each other and glared."GRRRR..."

I sweat dropped again and anime-style blue lines formed under my left eye while I smiled nervously. I turned to look at Naruto but he wasn't hiding anymore. I turned to Sasuke and there was Naruto, having a glaring contest with him. You could practically see the lightning that sparked between the two. They glared closer and closer and closer until I noticed that they were close enough to kiss._ 'Wait, what?'_

"Hey, Naruto, be careful. You might-" Everything went like it was in slow motion. I reached out to Naruto just as the kid behind him elbowed him by accident. Trying to regain his balance, he grabbed my outstretched hand and pulled me towards him. I fell onto something and landed on the floor and-

My eyes went wide as I fell on top of _Sasuke_ and-

SMACK!_  
_

Our lips met. Our eyes were both wide in surprise.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" All the girls (except Hinata! Such a nice girl...) screamed in surprise or anger. Or maybe both.

Naruto got up and looked down at us.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that Sakura-chan...NANIII!?" He yelled. His eyes were big as saucers as he saw us kissing.

The second I broke us apart, Naruto fainted on top of me and my lips crashed into Sasuke's. I shut my eyes and grunted, trying to get off of Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV. on their KISS! EEEEEEEEK! Let's see what he thinks!**

My eyes widened in surprise as I fell off my chair and something soft touched my lips. I blinked and my eyes met jade. I realized I was kissing someone. My eyes didn't leave the green ones but in my peripheral vision, I could see pink.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" All of my fangirls screamed.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that Sakura-chan...NANIIII!?" Naruto screamed after he saw us kissing.

_'Wait...pink? Where have I seen that before?' _The kiss lasted less than 3 seconds before she pulled away from me, but it was more than enough for me to see her face. It was one of my fangirls, Sakura Haruno.

_'Oh great. Now she's going-' _My thoughts were interrupted when her lips crashed into mine again. The Dobe had fainted on top of her.

"Ugh..." She grunted, trying to get off me.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The fangirls screamed again.

I tried pushing them off me but the Dobe was too heavy. I tried again and I touched something round and soft.

Sakura suddenly gasped and got up, causing Naruto to hit the floor. She was blushing. Hard. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"S-sorry, Sasuke!" Sakura apologized. _'Wait...what did she just say?'_

She grabbed Naruto by the collar and started slapping him."NARUTO, YOU BAKA! WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!"

I looked at my hand that touched to soft round thing and raised an eyebrow._'What the hell was that?'_

Shrugging that off, I got up and sat back down. But for some reason, I had an unfamiliar warm feeling in my chest when she kissed me and a strange tightening in my chest when she stopped. I'm probably getting sick.

**ME BUTTING IN: SASUKE, YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD! You're so stupid!  
**

**Sasuke: NO I'M NOT!**

**ME: Yeah you are.**

**Sasuke: No I'm not.**

**ME: Yeah you are. Itachi-kun is so much more smarter and hotter!**

**Itachi: Someone was talking about me?**

**ME: ITACHI-KUN!(jumps on top of him from behind and hugs his neck) Sasuke doen't know what girls boobs are!**

**Itachi(looks at Sasuke): You _are_ stupid.**

**Sasuke: SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Sakura's POV.**

I grabbed Naruto and started slapping him."NARUTO, YOU BAKA! WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Because of him, I accidently kissed Sasuke. Not only that, he...he...he touched somewhere he shouldn't have. Yeah, we'll leave it at that.

Sasuke just propped himself up on his elbows and sat there for a moment, staring the hand that _touched_ me. GAAAHH! WHY IS KAMI-SAMA SO CRUEL!?

I was blushing hard until I froze, still holding an unconscious Naruto by the collar. That idiot.

I felt another murderous aura and glanced behind me. I sweat dropped and anime-style blue lines formed under my eyes.

All the Sasuke fan girls had evil glints in their eyes. Their eyes were hooded and they all had a scowl.

"FOREHEAD!" Some of them cracked their knuckles. I gulped, although I wasn't really intimidated. I still sweat dropped and looked away, avoiding looking at them.

"I don't see why you're so angry. It's not like I enjoyed it." I muttered under my breath."Honestly, it wasn't nice either." I glanced back at the fangirls, to see the whole class had either a dumbstruck expression, went deadpanned, or had face planted the floor. Even Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy. Or more like I grew a tail.

That did it. The Sasuke fangirls went crazy.

"NANIII!?"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!?"

"FOREHEAD, YOUR ACTING WEIRD TODAY!" Ino had said. I ignored the other loud comments.

_'Am I really acting so different today? This is strange. This isn't like me at all. Normally I would be swooning over Sasuke and...woah. I act so obnoxious. Hm...I better change that.' _

"ALRIGHT CLASS! SIT DOWN!" Iruka-sensei said loudly. Wow...You miss a lot when you're gone.

I sighed and sat back down between Sasuke and Naruto, who had finally woken up with a bruised face. Shows him.

"TIME TO PUT YOU IN THREE MAN SQUADS!"

* * *

"Team 7: Sakura Haruno...Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto cheered.

"...and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto had his head buried in his arms. I didn't even cheer. I just sat quietly, thinking about...well changing my obnoxious personality...and what I will have for lunch._ 'Rice balls? Maybe I should just go for ramen. I'll definitely have tea. Hmmm...'_

"Hm. They'll just slow me down." Sasuke said, not really to anyone in particular. He talks to himself...heh heh. But then I had fully processed what he had said. I tuned out the outside world.

_'Slow you down!? Who does he think he is!? That hot f-ing bastard! Grrr...I'll show you!'_

_'CHA! THAT HOT BASTARD! NOW I'M ANGRY! HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!' _Inner raged.

_'Oh woah...now I'm starting to get angry at Sasuke. First, not fan-girling him, now getting angry at him. This is weird...I think I'll get dango for lunch. Yeah, that sounds good. Yum...dango.'_

"OK! THAT'S IT! IT'S BREAK! You'll meet your squad leaders after lunch."

Anyway...Iruka-sensei had said it was lunch break so...I'm out. _'Dango,dango,dango,dango...'_

I walked out of the the academy and was about to head off to a dango shop when I heard a familiar loud voice call out my name.

"HEY, SAKURA-CHAN!" I turned around to see Naruto running towards me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Sa*pant*Saku*pant*Sakura, since we're a team, you want to get ramen with me?" He asked between pants. I thought about it for a moment.

_'Hm. I was thinking about having ramen for lunch.' _I thought, looking down at the floor._'But I have my heart set on dango.' _I reasoned.

I looked back at Naruto, who was waiting patiently for my answer."No, thanks Naruto. I was going to get some dango. Maybe next time."

His hopeful expression faltered for a second but brightened again hearing about another chance. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, Sakura-chan! Later!" He said, running off. I shrugged and started walking to the dango shop again._'I better pick up some green tea on the way...'_

**Minutes later at the park bench(the same place where she ate in episode 3)...**

**Sakura's POV.**

I closed my eyes as I took a sip of my tea."Ahhh...Its sooo peaceful. I wish it could be like this all..." I trailed off when I felt someone's chakra signature in front of me.

_'So much for being alone...'_ I looked up and saw Sasuke leaning against a tree, smirking. OK...Stalker much.

I blinked at him and cocked my head to the side, raising eyebrow. I started to blush a little as he walked over to me, still smirking. "Sakura, your forehead is so wide and shiny it makes me feel like kissing it."

I swear I heard smooth jazz playing in the background. Then it froze and an irritation mark popped on my "_wide" _forehead. Reality hit me like a brick. Not that I've been hit...with a brick at least.

I knew, judging by the way "Sasuke" acted, it was definitely not him. This wasn't even Sasuke's chakra signature at all!

That. And the fact he would never say anything like that. That's just plain wrong! But I decided to play along. First, find out who the hell _this _is.

I put on a surprised expression my face and froze. I was still blushing slightly because well...it's a _Sasuke _clone. I'm still angry at him for being such an idiotic emo bastard, but he's still hot!

"Just kidding." He mused. Yep. Definitely not Sasuke."That's the type of dumb thing Naruto would say."

I tried to look crest fallen, which I totally pulled off, and looked down in (mock) disappointment.

"Oh..."

But in the inside, Inner was laughing evilly._'HAHAHA! Who is this guy? He's hilarious!'_

Then I realized what he said._'Hold the dango! He just mentioned Naruto! This must be Naruto! His chakra signature is exactly the same as his! What the hell does he want?'_

"I wanna ask you something." He said, sitting on the bench and keeping his distance.

I looked at him in curiosity."Hm?"

"Naruto, what do you think of him?" He asked looking straight ahead, his face turning serious. I faced forward like him but I glanced away and sweat dropped.

_'That's it? What is up with this guy?'_ I thought.

_'I don't know but you better answer him quick because now he's looking at you.' _Inner crossed her arms over her chest and pointed toward the Sasuke-transformed Naruto. I tried my best to look serious. Man, I am a great actress!

I turned to look at him in the eyes."What I think of him?" I began, clasping my hands together dreamily and my eyes started sparkling like stars ."Naruto's so cute and nice!"

He had a surprised face with a visible blush.

"I love him!" I gushed and side glanced at him. He was blushing and grinning like a fool. He looked pretty smug.

_'Ha! He's so stupid! But that's Naruto. Naruto Idiot Uzumaki.' _I thought but kept my fangirl face. Then my eyes stopped sparkling and I smiled playfully.

"Just kidding! That's the kind of thing Naruto would have wished for." He froze and bent over with a defeated look on his face, a depressing aura hovering around him.

"But, I'll admit." I said. The dressing aura around him disappeared before he looked up at me expectantly. I gazed upward and thought back about how Naruto was so funny, idiotic, and determined.

I continued,"I'll admit that even though he can be a total idiot sometimes, or all the time," I sighed and smiled at him."he can be a really respectful and honorable guy, even though he has a lot to learn." I was still smiling at him.

What I said was genuine, but I noticed that Naruto wasn't listening. He was clutching his stomach and he was making a sick face. I sweat dropped.

_'So much for complementing him.' _I thought to myself. I hadn't noticed that he had ran off while I was thinking.

"Hey, Naruto! What's the matter?" I yelled to him. He was running down the pathway, still holding his stomach. He waved back at me without turning around.

"I'll be right back!" He yelled as he ran off. He didn't even notice that I knew he was actually Naruto.

I sighed and took another stick of dango. I was about to take a bite when the _real _Sasuke walked down the stone pathway, looking as cold as ever. He leaned back and had his hands in his pockets.

I looked up from my dango at him. I frowned._'Jeez. What an ice cube.'_

Inner had her hands on her hips and an irritation mark on her forehead._'I know right? Now I'm questioning our taste in guys and our will power. What did we see in him?' _She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'His looks.' _We thought at the same time.

"Hey, have you seen Naruto?" He asked, interrupting my train of thought. I looked up at him again, raising an eyebrow. He stood a few feet away from me.

"Naruto? He ran off somewhere. Where? I do not know." I shook my head at him, bored. He started walking down the path. Then I thought of how unSasuke-like Naruto acted. I chuckled. He looked back to glare at me from ahead of the path.

"What?"

I started laughing lightly."I-it's nothing." I turned away from him so he wouldn't see the grin on my face.

Sasuke frowned."What happened?"

I took a bite of my dango."It was nothing. Really." I tried hiding my smile. Key word: tried.

He walked over to me and did his famous Uchiha glare."What. Did. He. Do." He paused per every word for emphasis.

I put down my stick of dango back in the box and smirked at him in amusement."Let's just say that he doesn't make a convincing Sasuke."

He narrowed his eyes at me but walked away. I turned my attention from him and back to my dango box. My eyes widened. It was empty. I looked back to where Sasuke was walking down the path. He had already disappeared but I saw the dango-less skewer on the ground.

"SASUKE! YOU DANGO-STEALING THIEF! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

**In the classroom, waiting for their sensei...**

**Sakura's POV.**

I was patiently leaning over the desk as we waited for our sensei to arrive. Naruto complained impatiently while stupid Sasu-_gay _was back to his dumb thinking pose. I was glaring at him from across the desk.

_'Stupid Sasu-gay! How dare he take my dango!'_ I thought, glaring even harder at him. He looked up and met my glare with his own. Lightning started to flash between us.

"UGH! When's our sensei going to get here? Everyone else is gone!" Naruto gestured to the rest of the classroom. No one was here except us. I broke my glare away from Sasuke and looked at Naruto.

I sighed."He's three ours late." I looked up at the clock. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance._'I could have got more dango!'_

I turned back to Naruto, who was standing on a chair and fitting an eraser between to door. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

He turned back to look at me."This'll show to not be late!"

I sighed in annoyance."Naruto, that's not going to work. This is a jounin as a our sensei. He won't fall for such a..." Naruto hung his head low."LOW-LEVEL PRANK!"

Naruto looked up at me in surprise and Sasuke looked at me, confused.

I pointed a finger at Naruto."If this is a jounin, we need to kick it up a notch!" I raised my hand and balled it into a fist. My eyes had a fire in them."Double-NO-_TRIPLE_ THAT FOR BEING THREE HOURS LATE!"

Naruto clenched his fists to his chest and looked at me with stars in his eyes, while Sasuke sweat dropped.

Me and Naruto startled our evil laugh."Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha-*cough**cough*-I need some tea."

**A while later, after planning and setting things up...**

Sakura and Naruto chuckled evilly while Sasuke stayed in his thinking pose. He looked at them.

"You guys are idiots. He's not going to-" He was interrupted when the door slid open to reveal a man with spiky white hair, a mask covering his mouth, and his headband covering his left eye. The eraser hit the top of the jounin's head. He narrowed his eyes lazily at the trio.A moment passed before he spoke.

"My first impression of this group: You're a bunch of idiots." He was about to walk in when Sakura raised a hand to stop him.

"Hold on." She said, trying to look serious. Again, key word: trying. Naruto was trying to hide his laughter.

Then, out of no where, a giant pile of snow fell on top of him. Sakura and Naruto started laughing, grabbing their stomach. Tears of laughter started to build up at the corners of their eyes. Sasuke just stared at the man and sweat dropped.

_'Those are my teammates...'_

_'Yeah but you like the pink one.'_

_'NO I DON'T AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? TRYING TO VIOLATE MY MIND?' _Sasuke thought.

_'LIKE HELL I AM! I'M YOUR INNER, YOU IMBECILE! AND YOU SO LIKE SAKURA!' _Inner Sasuke teased Outer Sasuke.

_'NO I DON'T! NOW CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE!'_

Inner Sasuke just flicked him off._'Fine, be that way.'_ He disappeared somewhere in his mind.

Sasuke was so deep in thought with his Inner that he didn't notice the events that happened. He looked back at the commotion to see the jounin _burned _and _flattened _ down on the floor near a broken wall, a Naruto grinning holding a giant punching thing, and a Sakura laughing like crazy.

**While Sasuke was having a conversation with himself...**

Sakura and Naruto laughed when the pile of snow fell on the white haired jounin as he looked up.

"HAHAHA! That's not all!" Naruto pointed at the jounin.

The snow covered jounin looked at them and tried to wipe off some snow when the second he touched the snow-

BOOM!

The snow blew up.

In. His. Face.

This is definitely the start of a new friendship.

The blackened jounin was going to turn back to laughing genins but they beat him to it.

BOOM! CRASH! BANG!

The jounin was smashed between the wall of the hallway outside the class and a giant fist.

Oh yeah. Definitely the start of a new friendship.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura and Naruto LOL-ed, Naruto retracting the giant punching thing.

**Now after Sasuke had his conversation with himself...**

Sasuke sweat dropped at the scene in front of him.

The jounin quickly got up and composed himself before speaking."...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

Naruto through the punching thing away and pointed at the jounin with a smug face."SHOWS YOU FOR BEING THREE OURS LATE!"

The jounin glanced side ways and rubbed the back of his head and said nonchalantly,"Yeah, well you see I saw this black cat and-"

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the jounin.

"Heh heh...yeah meet me at the roof." He made a hand sign and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'LL BEAT YA TO THE ROOF, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke before running up a flight of stairs.

"LIKE HELL AM I GONNA TO LET YOU WIN!" He yelled back before taking off, leaving Sakura in the dust. Literally.

"*Cough**Cough* You idiots! Ugh! Am I the only sensible one in this group! Oh hey! Look!"

**At the roof(same place they met in episode 4 and same seating arrangement)...**

"HA HA! I BEAT YOU TO THE ROOF, SASUKE-TEME!"

"NO, I WON!"

"NO, I WON!"

"NO, I WON!"

"NO, I WON!"

"NO, I WON!"

"Actually, I was first."

They looked over to the source of the voice to find Sakura already sitting down on some steps. Sasuke and Naruto face planted the floor. Naruto was the first to get up.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

Sakura just smiled and pointed to something behind them."Elevator."

**Flashback to a few minutes ago...**

_"Oh, hey! Look!" Sakura ran up to a pair of metal doors."An elevator!"_

**End of flashback...**

The boys face planted the floor again.

The jounin sighed as he leaned on the railing bordering the roof and held an orange pocket book out. He didn't look up from his book as he spoke.

"Ok, so introduce yourselves one at a time."

"What are we suppose to say?" Sakura cocked her head to the side at the jounin. The academy graduates took a seat next to her on the steps. The jounin sighed and put his book away and looked at them cooly.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You should go first," Naruto pointed at him. "We don't even know your name."

"Me?" He pointed to himself."My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...yeah, I don't feel like telling you that."

"Huh?" Sakura and Naruto said in unison. Sasuke was back to his thinking pose.

"My dreams for the future...I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura and Naruto looked at eachother. They were thinking the same thing.

"...ALL WE GET IS YOUR NAME!?" Naruto raged and raised his fist in frustration. Sakura sweat dropped at the jounin.

_'That was totally pointless. All we know is his name.'_

_'CHA! I'LL MAKE HIM SPIT OUT HIS INFORMATION! EVEN IF I HAVE TO CRUSH HIM INTO NINJA SHIT!'_

_'Maybe that's taking it a little to far.'_

_'...I'LL CRUSH HIM EITHER WAY!'_

Sakura mentally sweat dropped at that.

"...Hey Sakura. Sakura. SA-KU-RA! SAKURA!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Naruto and Kakashi were looking at her.

"Hm? What?"

"It's your turn to introduce yourself."

"HUH!? OH! Uh...Sasuke, you should go first!" She said nervously as she turned to look at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed and turned to Sasuke."You with the emo aura. Go."

Sasuke glared at the jounin before he said."My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything."

That made Sakura and Naruto sweat drop nervously.

_'That was expected of him. Of course the emo bastard doesn't like anything.' _She thought.

His expression suddenly turned dark and serious before he continued."What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and _destroy a certain someone._"

Sakura sweat dropped again._'Why does it seem like he's being a little...overdramatic.'_

Kakashi just looked at him, bored._'This guy...just as I thought.'_

Naruto was scooting away from Sasuke, inch by inch._'I hope he doesn't mean me! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!'_

Kakashi looked at Sakura."Ok, now it's your turn, Pinky."

A vein popped on her head and her expression darkened. She narrowed her eyes at the jounin."Who the hell are are you callin' Pinky?" She snarled at him.

His eyes widened in surprise. He was taken aback by how intimidating she was being. Clearly, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He swore he saw a flash of red cross her bright green eyes, but it was gone as quick as it had appeared.

Even Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, Naruto looking a little scared and Sasuke raising an eyebrow before closing his eyes again.

"No one." He said, without sounding nervous, even though he was."It's your turn to introduce yourself."

Her dark expression was replaced with a bright smile as if it wasn't it wasn't even there.

"Oh! Ok. I'm Sakura Haruno. I like sweets, dango and...the color red. I hate sour things...people who_ take_ my dango _without _asking for permission,"She glared at Sasuke. "A certain overdramatic emo bastard with duck-ass hair," She glared even harder at him."And..." She smirked evilly at him.

"...Tomatoes."

And that's all it took to break him.

In a flash of blue, he stood over her, glaring daggers.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? TOMATOES ARE THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!"

In a flash of pink and red, she stood in front of him, glaring daggers back up at him."LIKE HELL THEY ARE! DANGO IS ALWAYS BEST! TOMATOES ARE SOUR!"

He clenched his teeth at her. She was never like this. At least not to him."TOMATOES ARE THE BEST AND THEY'RE NOT SOUR! DANGO IS TOO SWEET!"

"FUCK YOUR KNOWLEDGE! DANGO IS THE BEST! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT! Oh wait. You can't cuz you're not straight, are you?" She sneered.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Naruto and Kakashi just stared at them. Kakashi sweat dropped._'What the hell is this?'_

_'HA! GO SAKURA-CHAN! SHOWS YOU, TEME! ONE OF YOUR FANGIRLS TURNED ON YOU!'_

They went on arguing until Kakashi finally lost his patience.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?" He yelled. They looked at him and stopped talking before they took their seats again.

He sighed."Now since that's over, meet me in the training grounds 4:00 am tomorrow for your final test. And don't eat breakfast if you don't want to vomit."

* * *

THIS IS NOT OVER! I REPEAT! _**NOT**** OVER!**_ I'll update as soon as I can. READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

father: _Otousan_

mother_: __Okaasan_

big brother_: oniisan_

little brother_: otouto_

big sister_: oneesan_

little sister_: imouto_

**Chapter 2**

**Past and Change: Family and Tests?**

**That night...****In her dream...**

**Sakura's POV.**

_I was sitting on my knees on the floor in a dark and empty room with the moonlight shining through a window high up the wall behind me._

_I could see shoji doors open as a girl about ten years old with the same long pink hair and green eyes as me walked in._

_She quietly shut the doors and tiptoed over to me. She crouched down to my level and smiled."Hey Sakura," She greeted me quietly."How's it goin'?"_

_I didn't understand what was going on. She looked almost exactly like me. The only difference between us was how we split our hair. Her bangs were swept to her right while I had a fringe._

_'How does she know my name?' I thought._

_ From what I could see, my body was about four or fives year old. I blinked. Mentally. I still didn't have much control over my body._

_I tried to speak, but I what came out of my mouth was not what I had expected. I sniffled as if I had been crying."I-is Tou-san s-still mad?" I stuttered softly._

_The older girl's eyes softened."Tou-san wasn't mad at you. He was just...surprised, that's all. He didn't mean any of the things he said about you." She reasoned._

_Inwardly, I blinked in confusion.'What did he say? And Tou-san? He's not my father.'_

_My body and voice acted on its own like I was supposed to say it."__ E-everything he s-said about m-me is t-true. I__-it's my fault you and Haru-niisan got h-hurt."_

_The older girl's gaze hardened."Don't you believe for a second what Father said was true. You are not a weapon and you are definitely not a monster. You are-"_

_"Our baby sister." We looked back at the shoji doors. A teenage boy stood in front of the closed doors with his arms crossed over his chest and a gentle smile on his face. He had pure white hair and the same jade green eyes as us with his bangs swept to his left. He walked over to our crouched forms and kneeled down._

_He looked at me with the gentlest smile."Like Haruka said,'You aren't a weapon and you're definitely not a monster.' You wouldn't even hurt a fly." He exclaimed gently._

_The girl named Haruka chuckled lightly."It's true. You wouldn't even let me hurt the spider that was in my room. And it was a poisonous one too."_

_The boy snickered and looked at me. What he did next inwardly surprised me. He hugged me._

_But that wasn't what surprised me. It was the feeling inside of me that felt like this was so familiar. Like I belonged here with them._

_He whispered in my ear."Just remember, you're not a monster. You're our little baby sister and that we will always be there for you. Even when we're not there at your side, we're here," He pulled back enough for me to see he put his hand over his heart._

_An unfamiliar pain started to build up in my chest as tears started to build up at the corners of my eyes. Inwardly and out._

_Haruka brought us in a group hug, putting an arm around each of our shoulders."Yeah! What Haruzen-niisan said. We'll always be there for you, for each other. No matter what people say, we'll have each other's backs. We have each other." Her eyes closed as a confident grin formed on her face._

_I tried to speak again, and what I said felt so familiar, as if I had said it so many other times before._

_Tears ran down my face as I spoke."Haruka-neesan, Haruzen-niisan...Thank you."_

* * *

**The next morning...**

**Sakura's POV.**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring. I blinked a few times before slowly sitting upright in bed and turning it off.

_'What the hell was that? It felt so...real.' _I thought.

Inner Sakura was tearing up. She wiped away tears._'I know! It felt like we actually had older siblings! By the way, you're crying.' _She pointed out.

I brought a hand to my face. There were tears still running down my face. I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I sniffled.

_'It felt so real. Like I really had an older brother and sister. But I'm an only child. I don't have any siblings. I already have a father and a mother. I am an only child...right?'_

Inner Sakura wiped away the last of her tears and shrugged a little._'I don't know and to be honest, I don't care.'_

I nodded to myself._'This is bothering me. I feel like I'm supposed to know them. The boy and girl, I mean.'_

_'Well the girl named Haruka called you Sakura, didn't she? It probably means that she knows us. How many girls with pink hair and green eyes have been named Sakura? I'm putting my money on one and that would be you.'_

_'But what about the girl?'_

_'Her name's Haruka, remember? You called her 'Haruka-neesan'.'_

I nodded to myself and looked back at the clock. It was 3:37 am. I sighed and got up to get dressed.

_'Nevermind. We need to get to the training grounds in 23 minutes.'_ She mentally said to Inner Sakura before walking to her closet and opening it. She scanned through it. All she could see were red dresses.

_'Oh god. I have horrible taste.' _She thought.

_'Oh god you do.' _Inner agreed.

_'Shut up. I still have 20 minutes. Maybe I could find something else if I hurry.'_

_'Well you better hurry. Time's ticking.'_

Sakura nodded and started digging through her closet. She found a box she couldn't remember having at the very back and started to take it out until she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She turned to her bedroom door to see her mom standing at the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked grumpy and tired.

"Sakura," She said, rubbing her eyes for a moment before continueing."What are you doing up so early? Don't you know people need their sleep?"

Sakura got up from her hunched position, pushing the box back in place. She turned her body towards her mother with her hands at her sides.

"I have to meet with my team in a few minutes and I'd like to wear something more...suitable as a ninja. I've come to realize that-"She pointed a finger towards her wardrobe."Is definitely not suitable for a ninja."

Her mother looked smug. She grinned as she walked into her bedroom. She stopped in front of Sakura."I hate to say I told you so but...I TOLD YOU SO, BI-ATCH!"

Sakura hand curled into a fist and an irritation mark appeared on her forehead. She raised her clenched fist threateningly."SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS IS NO TIME FOR SMUG REMARKS!"

An irritation mark appeared on her mother's forehead and she pointed a finger at her."YOU SHOULDN'T YELL EARLY IN THE MORNING! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Sakura pointed back at her."YOU STARTED YELLING FIRST!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"Both of you shut up."

"NO YOU-"They paused in mid-sentence. They both turned towards the voice to find Sakura's father standing in the place where her mother was a few seconds ago. He stood at the doorway of her room, his arms crossed and his expression exasperated.

He sighed."What are you two arguing about so early in the morning?"

"I was just looking for something more suitable to wear for a ninja. I need to meet with my team in less than 20 minutes. But Mom started yelling 'I told you so!'!"

Her mother turned to her and smirked."But I did, remember? I told to get something more suitable."

Sakura waved her hand at her lazily."Yeah, yeah, whatever. I was looking through my closet to find something so can you please leave?"

Her mother waved her hands in front of her defensively. She smiled."Now, now. Calm down. I was only kidding. I think I have something." She walked towards the bedroom that her parents slept in. Sakura and her father followed.

Her mother went over to their closet and opened it. Sakura and her father stopped at the doorway. She started moving things digging through the closet."I think I have something here that'll fit you perfectly_ and _make you look good at the same time. It was supposed to be for me when I was your age, but the color didn't really suit me."She said without looking up at her. Suddenly, her eyes widened excitedly.

"AH! Here it is." She exclaimed before pulling a small cardboard box out from deep back inside the closet. She walked back to Sakura with the box in her hands. She held it out to her. Sakura took and opened one of the flaps. Her eyes widened.

"This...is perfect!" She smiled to her mother. She smile back.

"Glad you like it. You better hurry. You'll be late. You don't want any breakfast?"

Sakura shook her head."I was told not to eat breakfast."She said before taking off to her room and locking it.

Her mother sighed and walked back to bed."Well I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when Hell breaks loose."She said before jumping into bed.

Her father turned to her mother."Hey since we're both awake you wanna do..._that._"_  
_

Her mother turned to him."You mean..."

He nodded slowly, smiling mischievously. He turned off the lights.

"..."

"..."

"Mmhm..."

"Oh..."

"Aw yeah..."

"Ugh..."

**Me: ...WTH?!**

Then he turned to lights back on. They were eating bowls of pasta.

"EATING PASTA IN THE DARK IS AWESOME!"

* * *

**At the training grounds...(same training grounds and place)**

Team 7 sat in the middle of the training grounds. Sakura laid on the ground, Naruto paced back and forth at her feet, and Sasuke stood less than 3 feet away from them.

**Me: Personally, I'm surprised that they haven't started fighting yet.**

Naruto stopped pacing and yelled up at the sky."HE'S LATE...AGAIN!"

POW!

**Me: Oh. Nevermind.**

Sakura bashed him in the head. An irritation mark was on her forehead."Shut up." She said before going back to her and laying down. She closed her eyes.

Naruto rubbed the big lump that had formed on his head."Ow...But Sakura-chan! We've been waiting for hours!"

POW!

She punched him in the head again and he laid on the ground with a lump on the first lump. She looked at him with a dark and grumpy look. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl.

"Shut. Up." She laid back down, throwing an arm over her eyes and grumbling about how she should have got dango.

Sasuke just stood by, back turned to them and silent as ever. His arms were crossed over his chest.

Naruto pointed a finger at him, seeming to have forgotten the bumps on his head from being to loud and whiny."SHUT UP, TEME!"

He turned to him."I didn't say anything, Dobe."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh shi-!"

POW! CRASH! BANG!

"SHUT UP!" Sakura had hit Naruto three times in a row, causing another few bumps to form on the ones he already took seconds ago.

He was splayed out on the floor, unconscious.

POOF!

Kakashi appeared out of a cloud of white smoke. He gazed at them lazily."Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?"

"HEY, YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screamed at him, the bumps on his head forgotten. Sasuke stood there in the same position but this time turned to Kakashi, his eyes closed and legs spread out.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

"Grrr..." Sakura and Naruto growled at him.

"Well," He cleared his throat."Let's get started." He started walking. Their eyes follow him as he walked toward three wooden posts and put an alarm clock on the middle one.

"Here we go," He pressed the button on top."It's set for noon."

They looked at him questionably.

He held up two bells and looked at them lazily, his hand on his hip as he slouched."Your assignment is very simple." His eyes looked at the bells."You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it."

The little silver bells jingled in his grasp."If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes were big as saucers."WAH!?"

Kakashi pointed to the posts."You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat in front of you."

The three's stomachs growled at the same time.

"Waaaaaahhhh!" Naruto hands went to his temples and he started trembling.

_'So that's why.' _Sasuke thought, his face turning from cool to irritated.

Sakura's hands found her stomach as she grimaced._'BASTARD! BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD! I SHOULD'VE GOT DANGO WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!'_

Inner Sakura shouted obscenities(**that ****I shouldn't put for various reasons**).

Then Sakura realized something."Wait. There's three of us. How come there's only two bells?"

Kakashi looked at her._'She's a perceptive one.' _He thought. He smiled under the mask, his visible eye crinkling.

"Well that way only one of you ends up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission." The bells jingled again."That one goes back to the Academy."

Their expressions turned determined and serious."Then again, all three of you can flunk out too. You can use weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells." He took the bells in his fist.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sakura said.

Naruto laughed."Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

Kakashi looked at him."Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers."

Naruto grunted.

Kakashi looked at all of them."And when I say start, you can begin."

Naruto growled at him and took out a kunai, lunging toward him._'Losers, losers, losers...' _Kakashi's words repeated in his mind.

Everything happened too fast(**BUT NOT FOR ME!**).

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke's expression turned to surprise but he didn't say anything.

Kakashi had grabbed Naruto's hand with the kunai, twisted his arm back and had pointed the weapon to his head, Naruto's back to Kakashi.

"Don't be in such a hurry." He said as if it was nothing."I didn't say start yet."

Naruto growled in his position, glancing behind him, trying to look at Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke took a few steps back, preparing themselves. Kakashi let go of Naruto.

Sakura looked at the jounin for a moment._'So fast. I didn't even see it.'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him._'So this is a jounin.'_

_'No shit, dumbass.' _Inner Sasuke said. Sasuke's outer expression changed from a serious one to an irritated one.

_'What the hell are you doing here!?'_

_'Nothing. But you're just realizing the guy's a jounin, now?'_

_'Shut up!'_

Sasuke was so focused on the conversation with himself that he hadn't noticed that Kakashi had already said start.

**Sakura's POV.**

I watch Kakashi through narrowed eyes, preparing myself to jump off and hide. Naruto crouched down to prepare himself and Sasuke stood there as if nothing happened. He seemed deep in thought. Everything was silent for a moment.

"But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so...How can I say this? I think I'm starting to like you guys." I flushed a little in embarrassment at his comment and Naruto smiled at him.

"Get ready..." We steadied ourselves."...START!" We scattered, jumping in different directions.

Our final test has begun.

* * *

**I'll tell how Sakura looks in the next chapter. Read and Review! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

I got my own ideas coming later in the story and my own plot! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I'll mention what Sakura looks like somewhere. Eventually.

**Chapter 3**

**Lessons and Missions: Teamwork, Second Chances and Mission to the Mist?**

**Sakura's POV.**

I jumped away hiding high up in the trees, near the clearing. Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing with his hands in his pockets. He started looking around. I backed into the tree to cover myself with the tree branches. I looked around the field and my eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

Sasuke was just standing there. Like...JUST STANDING! He hadn't jumped away!

_'The hell!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SASUKE!? GET OUT OF THERE!' _I screamed in my mind, trying to send him a psychic message. Unfortunately, it didn't work until Kakashi noticed him. Did his mind get switched with Naruto's?

* * *

**NO POV.**

Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke, who stood there with an annoyed expression on his face.

_'Hm? I thought he knew better.' _Kakashi raised an eyebrow questionably.

He turned his body towards Sasuke before speaking."Hey. I said start."

Sasuke didn't answer. Kakashi started to grow irritated."Oi! What are you doing?"

He still didn't answer. An irritation mark appeared on Kakashi's forehead."HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Finally, Sasuke responded. He blinked a few times before coming to his senses. He looked around, his face showing confusion.

Kakashi sweat dropped and sighed."I thought the Uchiha would be the smartest. Guess I was wrong." Sasuke glared at him.

Kakashi looked at him lazily."I said 'start' awhile ago."

Realization crossed over Sasuke's face for a second before being quickly replaced with seriousness with a slight blush of embarrassment. He quickly disappeared somewhere.

Kakashi sighed. He quickly scanned the clearing again._'OK. Seems like they're hiding well enough-' _His thoughts were cut off with a familiar loud voice.

"HEY!"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV.**

I jumped out and hid in the trees lining the clearing. I could still feel the warmth that spread to my face and neck.

_'HAHAHA! The great Uchiha Sasuke, embarrassed! Never thought I'd see the day!'_ Inner Sasuke laughed.

_'Shut up! It's your fault I got distracted!'_

_'Yeah, whatever. Hey, look it's Naruto!' _I looked around the clearing and spotted the Dobe standing a few meters away from Kakashi. He crossed his arms over his chest and pointed at him. He had a confident grin on his face.

* * *

**NO POV.**

"YOU AND ME, RIGHT NOW! FAIR AND SQUARE! LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi confidently. Kakashi sweat dropped._'Hn?'_

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's actions._'Fool.'_

Sakura, hidden in the trees, sweat dropped and frowned._'This is stupid. Naruto doesn't stand a chance against a jounin.'_

Kakashi turned to Naruto."You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit weird."

"Oh yeah! The only weird thing here is your hair cut!" He charged toward Kakashi, giving out a battle cry.

Kakashi gave him an uncaring look and reached for something in his pouch. Naruto noticed this and readied himself, stopping just a few yards away."Hmmm..."

Still reaching a hand to his weapons pouch, Kakashi spoke."Shinobi battle techniques, part one: Taijustu. This is the physical part." He started to pull something out of his pouch.

Naruto's eyes widened._'Taijustu!? That's hand to hand combat.' _He ground his teeth in frustration._'__Then why is he reaching for a weapon?'_

Kakashi finally got it out and held it out in front of him. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the object._'Wait...That's not a-'_

"What the-?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Kakashi had already started reading the book but he spoke.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move." He said, impatient.

"But-I mean-Why are you reading that book?" Naruto stammered.

Still reading, he spoke." 'Why?' To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you. With your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever." He said nonchalantly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kakashi, irritation clearly showing on her face._'Tch. He's right.'_ She admitted. She gritted her teeth together._'I don't stand a chance against a jounin. None of us do.'_

Inner Sakura nodded._'That's true.'_

Naruto growled at Kakashi, clenching a fist."Grrr..." He ran towards him at full speed with his fist raised."I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" He said before throwing a punch at full force.

Kakashi blocked the first two attacks. Naruto threw another punch at the jounin's crouched form.

It stopped. Naruto blinked in confusion."Huh?" The spot Kakashi was standing at was empty.

Kakashi had appeared behind Naruto. He made a seal with his hands."Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. She looked at the seal made with Kakashi's hands._'A hand sign that focuses chakra. The tiger seal! That's dangerous! He could destroy Naruto with that.'_

Sasuke, hidden in a tree, narrowed his eyes at the seal too._'That hand sign is for a fire justu. He's not just toying with him, he's going to demolish him.'_

Sakura wanted to warn Naruto, but she didn't want to give up her hiding place so she bit her tongue in frustration.

Naruto turned around, but it was too late.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger jutsu!" Kakashi thrust his folded hands upward, up Naruto's-

**Me: Ok! I refuse to even continue that sentence.**

**Naruto: Oh come on! Just finish it!**

**Me: Naruto, you may be my editor, but...**

**Naruto: Yeah...?**

**Me: ...Ya know? Now that I think about it, it wasn't really a good idea, wasn't it?**

**Sakura and Sasuke: Yeah.**

**Me: Anyway...I'll just figure out how to type that without...ya know...typing that part.**

**Sasuke: Just hurry yup already. Me and Sakura are gonna go by tomatoes but she wants to find out what happens first.**

**Sakura: Yeah!**

**Me: Awww! That's so cute! That just made me remember to put a SasuSaku moment somewhere!**

**Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto: WHAT!?**

**Naruto: NOOOO!**

**Me:*Laughs evilly* Ku ku ku...Can't wait! ...Oh shit! OFF TOPIC!**

Naruto's eyes widened."Ahhh...!" His scared expression changed to a sick one, then to a nervous one. His cheeks turned a little pink and he smile nervously.

"A Thousand Years of Death!"

Naruto flew up into the sky, never to be seen again...Just kidding! He only flew a few yards!

Sakura sweat dropped and blushed a little. Sasuke gripped the tree trunk and shut his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows in irritation. Simultaneously, they said."Those two...are just two idiots."

Kakashi watched as Naruto fell into a nearby river. He pulled out his book and flipped through the pages."Ok. Where was I?"

Sasuke's hand lowered down to his holster and Sakura started to reach a kunai from her pouch.

**FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THIS MORNING!(MOMENT OF TRUTH: WHAT SAKURA FOUND IN THE BOX!)**

_Sakura ran into her room and opened the box. She pulled out the contents and laid them out on her bed.  
_

_The box had consisted of a sleeveless, red top with a white zipper going down the middle and going off to the side, with the Haruno family insignia on the upper back. Like the top half of her dress, but without the sleeves. There were also a slitted beige skirt**(Like the on Sakura uses in Shippuden****)**,mid-thigh length spandex shorts**(like in Shippuden)**, a medium sized pouch**(like the one Sakura uses in Naruto Shippuden)**several weapons, and two different scrolls. One blue, one red._

_Curious, she took the scrolls out but noticed a note attached to it. It read,"Do not open unless you have mastered it."_

_"It?" She said."What's that supposed to mean?" She shrugged it off and put the scrolls back in the box before getting dressed in her new attire, keeping her hair down, and wrapped her legs with bandages**(like Sasuke^_^) **and put on her blue ninja sandals._

**End of flash back**

Naruto swam through the river and gritted his teeth, frustrated._'I'm not going to let it end like this.' _He started swimming towards the surface.'_I'll attack from the water.'_

Before he broke through the surface, he threw two shurriken at Kakashi, catching Sasuke and Sakura by surprise.

Kakashi caught the two with ease. He didn't even look up from his book.

Sasuke hand fell away from his holster and Sakura put the kunai back inside her pouch. They both felt like it was hopeless.

Sakura clenched her teeth and her brows furrowed in frustration._'Kuso! It's hopeless! None of us stand a chance! Even Sasuke!' _She growled to herself._'None of us are strong enough!'_

Inner Sakura spoke up._'Hey, haven't you noticed?'_

Sakura didn't answer at first before speaking._'...What?'_

Inner Sakura narrowed her eyes._'There's three of us and two bells, right?'_

Sakura nodded.

Inner Sakura sighed._'Think. Why? Like the saying goes, Look underneath the underneath._

Sakura raised an eyebrow questionably._'Look underneath?'_

Inner Sakura nodded.

Sakura sighed, but thought hard while watching the exchange between Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto coughed as he climbed out of the water. Kakashi put a hand on his hip, still holding the book."What are you doing now? You know, you won't get lunch if you don't get a bell by noon."

Naruto looked up at Kakashi, still sitting on the ground, soaking wet."I know, I know! You told us already!"

"You look pretty wobbly for someone whose going to surpass the Hokage."

Naruto stomach growled and he glared Kakashi."You told us not to eat breakfast! How can I fight when I'm starving to death!"

At that moment, Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growled too. Sasuke frowned but he feel the heat rush to his face.

Sakura flushed and she pouted._'Breakfast! I didn't even have dinner last night! I was training to one up Sasuke for so long! I got home at midnight! I was too tired to eat!'_

Kakashi walked away from him as Naruto talked."So you caught me off guard! Believe it! I'm so hungry I don't have any strength."

Sakura sighed.'_Yeah. I don't think we have the strength or skill to fight Kakashi-sensei.'_

Then it hit her. Her eyes widened in realization._'That's it!'_

_'So you finally figured it out?'_

_'Yeah. I have a plan! None of us stand a chance against Kakashi-sensei alone, but if we team up, maybe__ we could__ get the bells!'_

_'...Yeah. I guess.' _Inner Sakura sweat dropped but it went unnoticed by Sakura.

_'OK! I'LL GET NARUTO FIRST! He'll be the easiest to convince to work as a team! Sasuke...is a different story.'_

Sakura took three kunai from her pouch and threw it in Kakashi's direction. Kakashi looked up from his book and dodged to his left, stopping several yards away from Naruto. Sasuke looked in the direction the kunais came from and saw Sakura standing on a tree not far from his.

Sakura jumped down from the tree and ran towards Kakashi at full speed.

_'Idiot!'_ Sasuke thought._'You can't beat Kakashi!'_

Sakura threw several shurriken at Kakashi, who didn't look up from his book, dodged again, jumping even farther away from Naruto and Sakura. Suddenly, Sakura change direction and ran towards Naruto.

Kakashi glanced up at them from his book._'I see. She threw the kunai and shurriken at me on purpose so I could get away from Naruto. But what does she want with him?'_

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him back into the forest._'So she was going after Naruto. Why?'_

Sakura stopped several feet away from the clearing, stopping behind some crowded trees to catch her breath.

Naruto blushed a little and grinned._'Sakura-chan held my hand! Willingly!'_

After she caught her breath, she turned to Naruto."Naruto, I want to ask a favor of you."

His giddy expression turned into innocent curiousity."What is it?"

"I want us to team up to get the bells."

Naruto blinked in surprise."Really?"

Sakura nodded.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously."Why?"

Sakura sighed._'I guess I should have expected that. Although I'm a little surprised Naruto would have a critical eye.'_

Sakura's face was serious and her voice was dead pan."None of us stand a chance against a jounin."

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead."I COULD HAVE-!"

Sakura put a hand over his mouth."Shhh! We don't want Kakashi to find us! I'm sure you could have-" Naruto pushed her hand away from over his mouth.

"I would have beaten him to a pulp!"

"I know-"

"If I had the chance!"

"I'm sure you-"

"I just need to-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" An irritation had appeared on her forehead and she clenched her teeth. She panted and tried to catch her breath.

Naruto immediately shut up.

Sakura sighed and tried to calm down."I sure you could have beaten him, Naruto. You're stronger than you look." She paused to look at Naruto's reaction. He grinned proudly and a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks at her compliment but he gave no sign that he was going to interrupt her again.

"But not now." Naruto's mouth opened to speak, but she gave him a look that made him clamp his mouth shut again."We need to work together as a team. The three of us aren't stronger enough to go against a jounin alone. But if we work together, we may stand a chance."

Naruto saw where this was going."Wait. You aren't thinking of-"

"Getting Sasuke? Yes, I am. He a part of team 7 too and he's crucial for my plan to work. Please Naruto." She pleaded. Naruto didn't say anything.

"I know you don't like Sasuke, but we can't go back to the academy now. We all've worked hard to get here. I'm sure you worked hardest out of all of us."

Naruto looked at the ground but didn't answer. Sakura could tell he was deep in thought. She continued."Please Naruto-"

He interrupted her."Say no more, Sakura-chan!" He grinned at her."Of course I'll team up with you!"

Sakura blinked a few times, surprised. She smiled warmly."Mm."

She tugged on Naruto's hand."Come on. We need to find Sasuke before time runs out."

* * *

They ran through the forest, searching for Sasuke. At one point, Naruto had disappeared from Sakura's side, but she hadn't noticed until she looked back. Naruto had gotten lost and Sakura sighed in frustration.

_'There's no time to look for_ _him.' _She thought before running again._'I'll find Sasuke first then.'_

She ran into another clearing and froze in mid-step. To her left, Sasuke was buried neck deep into the ground with no room to move. Everything was quiet for a moment.

Sakura turned her head away from him before she snickered. Then it turned into a full on laugh attack.** (Yes, that's what I call them. Deal with it!)**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes and she bent down holding her stomach.

Sasuke sweat dropped at the sight of the laughing pink haired girl._'This is my teammate.'_

She continued to laugh at him and he grew impatient."Are you going to help out or not?" He snarled.

Sakura tried to calm herself and wiped the corners of her eyes."Oh my-AHAHA-God! That was the-HAHAHA-highlight of my day! Whew! Oh my! Sasuke, you sure know how to make someone's day!" She said as she walked towards him.

Sasuke frowned at her comment. Uchiha's don't make people laugh. Nor do they "make" someone's day. Not Sasuke Uchiha.

She crouched down in front of the Uchiha. She grinned and there was a mischievous glint in her jade green eyes.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Uchiha got himself stuck in a bind. Or more like a hole. Hehehehe!"

Sasuke glared at her."Just get me out already!"

Sakura giggled and Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she had a cute laugh. But 'cute' wasn't in the Uchiha's vocabulary. An unfamiliar tight feeling started to bubble up in his chest and he could feel heat rush to his cheeks and neck. He turned his head away from Sakura, who was standing over him, trying to figure out how to get him out.

_'Digging's going to take too long,' _She thought. She sighed. Then she thought of something that would get him out of the ground _and_ get him to team up with her and Naruto.

Sakura smirked down at Sasuke, who had finally calmed down enough that the blush on his face had disappeared so he could look her in the eye. Although the weird tight feeling in his chest stayed. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

She shrugged."I was just thinking."

"Well you could think while you get me out!" He growled.

"Yeah..." Her smirk grew. The mischievous glint in her eyes had returned."But I'm not gonna."

Sasuke's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. They were as big as saucers."WHAT!?"

She giggled again before turning to walk away from him. He started to panic."Wait! Hold on! We're supposed to be on the same team, damn it!"

She stopped and turned back to him, a sinister smile on her lips. Sweat trickled down the side of Sasuke's face and he felt like something bad was going to happen. He felt nervous. The sinister smile turned in to a smug smirk.

Sakura walked back and crouched down to his level, the smirk still on her face._'That was exactly what I wanted to hear. Sucker.'_

"So, since we're on the same team, you would help me too, ne?" She raised an eyebrow still smirking.

Sasuke had a feeling like she wanted something in return. He narrowed his eyes at her."What do you want?"

"Smart, as expected of the Uchiha. I'mma make this quick. If I get you out, you team up with me _and _Naruto to get the bells."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow."Team up to get two bell when there's three of us? No."

Sakura shrugged and turned away from him."Ok. I'll just leave you here to deal with your own problems. I'mma go find Naruto now." She said nonchalantly before she started walking back into the forest.

Sasuke started to panic again and yelled after her."Hey, wait! OK, fine! I'll team up with you...and the dobe." He said begrudgingly, turning away from her. He felt heat rush from his neck to his face, embarrassed.

Sakura knew she just lowered the Uchiha's pride and she smirked to herself.

* * *

Sasuke climbed out of the hole Sakura made and patted himself down, brushing the dust and dirt off. Sakura's back was turned away from him, looking into the forest.

Sakura spoke."Ok, now all that's left to do is-" She stopped in mid sentence. She turned around to Sasuke.

He had ran off.

She cursed herself for being so naïve. She gritted her teeth."Kuso. That bastard."

At that moment, a bell sounded in the distance.

Sakura sighed, defeated."Shit."

* * *

When she finally came back to the training posts, Sasuke was tied up to the middle one and Naruto had already started eating a bento box. Kakashi stood several feet in front of them, arms crossed over his chest.

Sasuke glanced at her for a second before turning his head away, embarrassed.

Naruto turned his head toward her. His cheeks were stuffed and he smiled proudly at her before waving her over.

She raised an eyebrow at the scene but walked toward Naruto to grab the bento box that sat next to him, taking a seat near the post on Sasuke's left while Naruto scooted to lean on the wooden post to his right.

While she started to open the box, Sasuke's stomach growled and Kakashi spoke.

"Stomach's growling? Well that's to bad. By the way, about this excercise," He waved his hand and he smile under the mask.

"I've decided I won't send_ any _of you back to the academy."

Naruto cheered and jumped around but started choking on his food and quickly sat back down and hitting his chest. Sasuke smirked and Sakura looked up at Kakashi, shocked.

_'Really? I hardly did anything.' _Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kakashi suspiciously._'And you can't get points for that.'_

"And?" She asked angrily, gritting her teeth. She clenched the hand holding the chopsticks so hard, they broke and fell onto the ground.

Naruto gave her a confused look and Sasuke glanced sideways at her, confused without showing it.

Kakashi looked at her._'__She really is smarter than she looks.'_

Suddenly, her eyes flashed a glowing sunset red and his eyes widened by a millimeter. But the color disappeared the second it had appeared. His eyes narrowed just a little that it wasn't noticeable._'Sharingan? No, it couldn't be.'_

He let it go again. He looked at all three of them, his voice turned serious."Because I'm dropping you all off the program. _Permenantly_."

Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi angrily.

Naruto looked back at Kakashi, shocked."WHAT!?"

Sakura refrained herself from running at her sensei and kicking him in the balls. Inner Sakura was silent, waiting.

"Drop us from the program?" Naruto yelled incredulously."That means we'll never become ninja! You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent back to the academy!"

He balled his hands into fists. He screamed at Kakashi."YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND AND KICK US OUT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

Kakashi sighed."Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids. Like brats."

Sasuke growled and would have attempted to attack Kakashi if he wasn't tied to the post.

But Naruto did. He charged at Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, worried.

Kakashi pinned Naruto to the ground, his face getting pressed into the dirt. He looked up at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Tch. Use your head. Three people on a squad? Two bells? Sakura, I think you were close to the answer. But you didn't realize it yourself, did you?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her.

Sakura looked at Kakashi, her anger turning into confusion. She blinked at him a couple of times before realization washed over her like a tsunami.

Her eyes widened and she soundlessly gasped._'Teamwork.'_

Kakashi, still pinning Naruto to the ground, nodded at her."You realize it now, I see."

He let go of Naruto, who ran back to his spot near one of the wooden posts. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets."Ok. I'll give you one last chance. But I'm gonna make it much harder on you. You get three hours to get the bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. _But_ Sasuke doesn't get any."

Sasuke gritted his teeth together.

Kakashi walked towards him."You're tied to the post because you refused to work together with Sakura and Naruto. Plus you betrayed her when she got you out. She is your teammate, you shouldn't do that."

He stopped a few feet away from them. His expression turned dark and menacing."And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail."

"Ahhh..." Naruto whined nervously. Sasuke grunted, frowning. Sakura narrowed her eyes at Kakashi. Inner Sakura was quiet the whole time.

"I make the rules, you follow them. Got it?" His face was still dark and menacing.

* * *

**No POV.**

Naruto and Sakura ate in silence, while Sasuke, stubborn as ever, refused to give in to his hunger.

His stomach growled for the sixth time in the past few minutes after Kakashi had disappeared. He sighed before gritting his teeth, looking at the ground beneath his feet.

Sakura in mid-chew, glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. She swallowed and laid the boxed lunch on her lap. She focused her gaze on the ground in front of her.

_'Inner.'_

It was silent for a moment before she answered._'...Yeah?'_

_'You knew, didn't you?'_

Inner Sakura sighed._'...Yeah.'_

_'Why didn't you tell me?'_

_'You should've figured that out on your own. You know I can't always help you out, right?'_

Sakura sighed, causing Naruto to glance at her before going back to eating his lunch.

_'Yeah, I guess you're right. Kakashi's right too.'_

_'Hm?'_

_'We need to work as a team. It should've been common sense.'_

Inner hid a smirk._'...Yeah.'_

Sakura frowned._'You're hella quiet today. What's up?'_

Inner hid her smirk again._'Nothing.'_

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at her.

She turned to Sasuke, holding out a bit of rice towards him with her new pair of chopsticks."Eat."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before turning his head away from her, still embarrassed.

He had a microscopic blush on his cheeks but his neck was really warm. He could feel the beat of his heart quicken.

"Hn."

Naruto gave Sakura a shocked and worried look."What? Are you crazy? You heard what Kakashi said! You'll fail if you feed the Bastard!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke before getting up and standing in front of Sasuke's face. She held out the rice closer towards his face.

She didn't look at either of them. There was a tiny tinge of pink on her cheeks and her eye twitched. She felt embarrassed too.

"Yeah, well he isn't here now...and Sasuke's needs his strength if we're going to work as a team. Otherwise he'll just be dead weight and hold us back. He'll be ineffective."

She gestured to the rice she held out for Sasuke."Now hurry up before he comes back."

Sasuke's eye was twitching from what Sakura said before and he stared at the rice before turning his head away from her again.

He grunted."Hm."

An irritation mark appeared on her forehead again and she gritted her teeth together."Why you-Don't make me force it down your throat!"

Sasuke grunted again, still not turning to her. Sakura growled, a dark aura emitting from her.

They started arguing, with Sakura doing most of the yelling and Sasuke with the defiant answers.

Naruto watched to exchange between the two for what seemed like hours but was only mere seconds before he sighed.

"Yeah, you're right...I guess." He stubbornly admitted.

Sakura turned to Naruto, frowning. She held out her boxed lunch and chopsticks to him. "You feed him."

Naruto gaped at her."NANI!?"

She retracted her arms back toward herself, still frowning."Because the Bastard's being to stubborn to be fed by my hand." She smirked." But since he's gay, he probably wants you to do it instead."

Naruto snickered a bit at the last comment but looked at Sasuke with a creeped out look while Sasuke turned and opened his mouth to yell at her. But before he had a chance to say anything Sakura had stuffed a bundle of rice into his mouth. He stubbornly swallow, feeling a little better. He glared at her, a hint of pink on his cheeks. He felt warmth spread from his cheeks to his neck.

She gave a triunfant grin."Gotch'ya!"

Naruto and Sakura started laughing. Sasuke, feeling the warmth had finally disappeared, opened his mouth to scold them but seeing their laughing faces made his irritation fade away.

He smirked."Hn." If he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha, he would have laughed with them.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes were closed, but he could tell that they were getting along even without looking from behind the tree that he had hid behind. He could hear their laughter all the way from there.

He smirked. It wasn't a sarcastic one or a mean one, but a gentle, happy one.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were still laughing(mostly Sakura and Naruto) when a huge cyclone of smoke appeared a few feet in front of them, catching them all by surprise.

Gusts of wind blew at them and Sakura shielded her face with her arms, narrowing her eyes."Ugh!"

Naruto flew several yards behind them."AHHH!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, squinting into the giant white cloud of smoke. If he wasn't tied up, he would've been crouched down, ready for anything. He gritted his teeth.

Kakashi appeared out of the smoke and stood in front of them, face was menacing and angry."You!"

He stood up from his crouched form."You broke the rules. I hope your ready for the punishment." He started weaving hand signs.

The sky quickly turned dark and clouds of thunder rumbled above them."Any last words?" He said.

Sasuke frowned at Kakashi."You said that there were three of us and that's why-"

Sakura stood up from her sitting position. Her mouth in a firm line, she said."We're all on this squad and we're all in this together."

Naruto came crawling back on his knees."Huh? Oh-yeah! What...she said! BELIEVE IT!" He obviously didn't know what to say. He was too scared out of his mind.

The anger in his expression vanished instantly and Kakashi smiled under his mask, the thunder clouds and darkness almost instantly disappearing from the sky. His visible eye crinkled.

"You pass."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi, surprised."What?"

He leaned over them. He was still smiling."You. Pass."

Naruto and Sasuke gaped at him in disbelief as Sakura gave a relieved sigh. She grinned proudly.

"You're the first team that's ever succeeded. All the others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. Couldn't think for themselves." He stood up and put his hand in his pockets, looking at them, serious.

"A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That's true but..." He gazed up at the sky, which was clear of clouds and the sun shone brightly."Those who abandoned their friends, are worst than scum."

Sakura and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's eyes started to water."He's uh...ya know." He said between sniffles."He's kinda cool."

Kakashi looked back at them."The excersize is over. Everyone passes." He gave an epic thumbs-up to them. It sparkled. Literally.

"Squad 7 starts it's first mission tomorrow!"

Naruto cheered and Sakura smiled. Sasuke closed his eyes, still smirking.

Kakashi turned away, looking back at them."Let's go home." He said before walking off. Naruto and Sakura followed, going in their own directions.

When Sasuke finally opened his eyes, they slitted in anger and he yelled." I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! IT HAPPENS IN EVERY COMEDY SHOW!" He said, trying to wiggle out of the ropes hold.

"YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!"

* * *

**Several D-rank missions later...**

"UGH! I'M TIRED OF THESE D-RANK MISSIONS!" Guess who said that.

Sakura hit him upside the head, a vein popping on her forehead."Oi! Quit complaining. Each mission has its purpose."

But inwardly she admitted that the missions were...boring. They weren't hard either. And if they failed missions it was usually because Naruto messed up. Not only that, but she hadn't had another one of those weird dreams since their test. Everything was just dreamless. In a way, it was nice to not have to worry whether it was important or not, but in another, she was still interested in finding out what happens in the end. Even though it was just a dream.

Sakura sighed and glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eyes on her right. He was being assaulted by the cat they had just caught from their last mission and were on their way to the mission room at the Academy. Sasuke was smirking at Naruto's misery.

"Stupid cat!"

She sighed again. She really hoped they'd get a better mission.

* * *

**In the mission room at the Academy...**

"Now then," The Third Hokage, Hiruzen said, his voice was raspy with age.

"For Squad 7's next mission, we have several available tasks. Huh? Among them, babysitting the chief councilor's three year old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes and-"

"NO!" The Hokage looked up at Naruto, who was holding his arms out in a big 'X'.

"I WANNA GO ON A REAL MISSION!"

The other members of Team 7 looked at Naruto.

"SOMETHING CHALLENGING AND EXCITING! NOT THIS LITTLE KID'S STUFF! C'MON OLD MAN!"

_'He's got a point.' _Sasuke thought.

_'Took the words right outta' my mouth.' _Sakura smirked.

_'I knew this was coming.' _Kakashi sweat dropped.

Iruka yelled at Naruto about respect and blah blah blah!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? BABYSITTING IS NOT A MISSION, IT'S JUST A STUPID-"

Sakura and Kakashi punched Naruto to the floor.

"Will you just put a lid on it?" Kakashi said.

The Hokage sighed."Naruto, it seems like you still don't understand the tasks given to you. Listen, the village is given different types of requests everyday. From babysitting to assassinations. Then each one is recorded, analyzed then ranked A, B, C,or, D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, jounin, chunin, and genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assign ninja with the skill and experience. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you are untrained genin, just starting down the shinobi path, you are getting D-level assignments of course - hm?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

Naruto was sitting crossed-leg on the floor, back turned to him and Team 7 were listening to him instead of the Hokage.

"So I had this tankatsu ramen yesterday and I'm thinking miso ramen today-"

"Silence!"

Kakashi and Sakura turned their heads to him. Kakashi scratched the back of his head self-consciously."Oh sorry."

Naruto turned back to the Hokage, still sitting on the ground.

"AH! YOU ALWAYS LECTURE ME LIKE YOU'RE MY GRANDFATHER OR SOMETHING! But I'm not the little brat that used to pull pranks all the time, I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" He huffed before crossing his arms over his chest and turning his back to him.

Sakura nodded thoughtfully."Mmhm. I hear ya."

"Yeah." Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and especially the Third Hokage were surprised that Sasuke had agreed. Verbally at least.

"Hm. I see." Everyone, even the other strangers in the room, turned to the Hokage, anticipating his answer. He was smirking."Naruto wants us to know that he isn't a brat anymore. He's a former brat. And even his teammates agree with him."

Everyone leaned in, waiting."Well, in that case." They leaned closer.

"I'll-"

"OI! DID YOU ASSIGN SOMEONE TO ME YET!? IT'S BEEN HOURS ALREADY! HOW HARD IS IT TO CHOOSE SOME SHINOBI TO ESCORT ME TO MY HOME!?"

Everyone, even the Hokage, fell to the floor, faceplanting.

They quickly got up and looked towards the door. An old man with dark gray hair and glasses stood at the door. His face was flushed and he held a whiskey bottle. It was obvious that he was a little drunk and he leaned against the door frame.

The Hokage was irritated, but he hid it and kept calm."Yes. I was just about to assign them to you," He said through gritted teeth. A vein had popped on his head, but no one seemed to have noticed.

The man turned to Team 7 and raised an eyebrow."Kids? Is that the best you got?" He squinted his eyes at them."A short stupid-looking kid..."

Naruto put his hands on his waist in confidence. He laughed."HA HA HA! Who's the short stupid-looking kid, huh?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him and walked over to either side of him, Sakura on his left and Sasuke on his right. Naruto looked up at both of them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'LL DEMOLISH YOU!" Naruto's rampage was held back by Kakashi and Sakura, holding him by the collar of his jacket with only one hand and without breaking a sweat.

The man turned to Sakura.

"A wannabe girl with dyed pink hair and colored contacts..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MY HAIR COLOR AND MY EYES ARE NATURAL! I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

Sakura's rampage was held back by the shoulders of Kakashi's other hand and Sasuke's. They struggled a little to hold her back, putting in more strength in their grips on her shoulders.

Then the man turned to Sasuke.

"And an emo ninja."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!? I. AM NOT. EMO!"

Kakashi had to hold back all three of them, wrapping his arms around their waists and putting all his strength into it. The three were screaming to kill, rip apart and demolish the old man. They all kept struggling in Kakashi's grip around them.

Sweat trickled down his temple as he tried to subdue their rampage."You guys can't hurt the client."

They continued to try to wiggle out of his grasp. Kakashi turned to the Third Hokage questionably, silently asking what to do about them.

He sighed before he spoke."You know, I don't have to assign you to him. I could give you another D-ranked mission and-" He was interrupted by the three gennins. They crowded in front of him, slamming their hands down and leaning over his desk.

"HELL NO!" They chorused.

The Third Hokage smiled."Ok. You have a C-ranked mission. Escort this man to his home."

Team 7 turned back to the old man expectantly. He hiccupped before taking another sip from his bottle."I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely. Even if it means giving up your life."

**Somewhere by Konoha...**

A silhouette sped through the forest, rushing through greenery and such. He was nearing the path that led towards Konoha.

The forehead protector had the Hidden Mist symbol.

**In Sakura's room...**

Sakura's ear twitched just an inch and she instinctively sniffed. She looked out to the window of her balcony and raised an eyebrow curiously. She swore she could smell something unfamiliar or more like...mist? Did that even have a scent?

She shook it off and turned back to what she was doing. She was almost done packing for the mission and was just about to grab an extra supply of bandages in case. She grabbed an extra pair of clothes and stuffed it carelessly into her white backpack and went to get the bandages.

To Sakura, this was her first time ever leaving the village, along with Naruto and Sasuke's. It was also their first C-ranked mission together. She bet none of the other gennin teams had been on any C-ranked missions yet and they were probably the first out of the others.

She grinned at the thought of bragging to Ino about it.

* * *

**At the gate...**

Team 7 and Tazuna were just walking out of the gates when Naruto turned to them and screamed in joy.

He grinned as he threw his arms in the air."YEAH! ALRIGHT!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him."What are you so excited about? Oh wait! Don't tell me!" She smiled."It's probably also your first time leaving the village. Isn't it?"

Naruto nodded to her before looking around excitedly."Yeah! This is the first time I left the village! I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

Tazuna pointed at Naruto as he turned to Kakashi."Am I really supposed to just my life to this runt? He's a joke."

Kakashi looked at him and smile, his eye crinkling."Don't worry. I'm a jounin. Your in good hands."

The words of Tazuna were repeating in Naruto's mind and he started yelling at him.

Sakura sweat dropped and tuned herself out of the conversation.

**Somewhere closer...**

The silhouette rushed through trees, scattering leaves. A breeze picked up. He jumped into the trees again, closing in on the unsuspecting travelers.

**Back to Team 7 and Tazuna...**

Sakura's ear twitched just a bit again and she scratched behind her ear. She sniffed the air and looked down the road questionably. She swore she smelled mist(if it even had a scent) or something up ahead.

"...You can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'd still be nobody, a loser."

Naruto raised a fist and he attempted to attack Tazuna but Kakashi held him back with one hand."I told you, you're supposed to protect the client, not attack him."

**In a tree close by them...**

The silhouette landed on a tree high above the travelers and looked down on them. They disappeared somewhere.

**With Team 7 and Tazuna...**

After Naruto had cooled off from his and Tazuna's argument, they had finally started walking, putting several miles between them and Konoha.

Kakashi had just finished speaking about the ninja system of the other villages and just accused them of doubting the Hokage.

**Sakura's POV.**

I shook my head, nervously.

Kakashi sighed before patting my head."Well anyway, there are no ninja battles in C-ranked missions, so we're safe. So you can relax."

I looked at him and smiled."Yeah. It's not like we're going to run into any foreign enemy shinobi or anything."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tazuna look away at what I said. For some reason, I looked in front of me, to Sasuke, who turned back to look at Tazuna.

_'So he thinks so too?' _I glanced back at Tazuna._'What's he hiding?'_

We continued on our way.

**Few minutes later...**

I sniffled. I know I can smell something, and it's not Naruto's fart. It was an unfamilar scent. I sweat dropped to myself._'Now I have a weird sense of smell. Way to make yourself even more weird, Sakura.'_

We were crossing over the bridge and going down a dirt path at a steady pace when we just passed a puddle of water by the side of the road._'Wait. A puddle? It hasn't been raining in weeks.'_

I didn't turn to look at it and kept my eyes forward. My hand slowly neared my kunai holster on my thigh.

Then they attacked. A ninja with the Hidden Mist symbol and wearing a black cloak launched another ninja from behind him, both had an armored clawed arm, into the air, a shuriken-like chain extending between them attached to the some type of armored hand...claw...thingy.

Kakashi looked back at them, taken by surprise."What?!"

They maneuvered the chain to wrap around Kakashi and tightened around him.

The two Mist Ninja each had an end of the chain gripped in their clawed hand.

Tazuna, Naruto and I looked at the scene, shocked while Sasuke looked...well like Sasuke. Indifferent, not surprised. But he had crouched down a little and looked like he was preparing himself.

It reminded me I can't loose to him.

I quickly shook off the shock stepped in front of Tazuna.

_'The mission is to protect Tazuna,' _Inner said._'At _all _costs.'_

Inwardly, I nodded to her.

They started to move. The cloaked ninja that had launched the other ninja spoke."Do it!"

But what they did next surprised me again. They tightened the chains even more and...

Ripped Kakashi to pieces.

I could still hear the sound of tearing flesh in my ears.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My birthday was last month(September) and I thought it would be a good time to finish and update this chapter and yes.**

** I just ended it there. HA!**

**So were the first three chapters funny, cute, great? I don't know you tell me. Read and review!**

**I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! _If this story could at least get 18 reviews, I'll update sooner than soon!_**

**TEEHEE! **


End file.
